Pilocarpine HCl (Salagen) as tablets will be studied to determine its efficacy and safety in the treatment of xerostomia and xerophthalmia associated with Sjogren's syndrome. It is a multicenter, open-label long-term maintenance study conducted at approximately 20 sites.